callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare
Mac OS X Third Quarter 2008 |genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer, Xbox Live, PlayStation Network |ratings = |platforms = Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Mac OS X |media = Blu-ray Disc, DVD-DL, Steam |requirements = System requirements |input = wikipedia:Gamepad, keyboard, mouse }} Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is a first-person shooter and the first ''Call of Duty'' game to take place in a modern setting instead of World War II. It was announced on April 25, 2007 and was released on November 5, 2007. It is available on the PC, Xbox 360, and the PlayStation 3. It was published by Activision and developed by Infinity Ward. Gameplay The game moves away from the previous games' three country-specific campaign style and instead has a more film-like plot with interlaced story lines from the perspective of the player as a US Marine in 1st Force Recon and a member of the British 22nd SAS Regiment. There is also a variety of cameo-style missions where players control other characters such as an AC-130 gunner or one member of a two man sniper team (which, features Captain Price as a Lieutenant doing "Wetwork") behind enemy lines in a flashback style mission. The series' move to modern warfare has also introduced a variety of new modern weapons and technology to the Call of Duty franchise. Such weapons and attachments include the M203 grenade launcher, AN/PEQ-2A, MP5SD submachine gun, and the FGM-148 Javelin portable anti-tank guided missile among many others. Plot A Russian nationalist by the name of Imran Zakhaev is determined to return his homeland to the Soviet times. Zakhaev knows the United States of America would never allow this to happen, thus he funds a coup in the Middle East, organized by his ally Khaled Al-Asad, to draw attention away from Russia. In the Prologue levels, "Soap" MacTavish meets the basic characters, completes a small tutorial, and attacks a cargo ship alongside Captain Price and Gaz, who are almost killed when a MiG sinks the ship. In the Middle East, President Al-Fulani of an unknown Arab country is executed by Al-Asad. In Act 1, MacTavish rescues a Russian informant code-named "Nikolai" (though his helicopter is shot down, and he is supported by an AC-130). Meanwhile, in the Middle East, Sergeant Paul Jackson, Lieutenant Vasquez and Staff Sergeant Griggs fight their way to the capital city of the country Al-Fulani was executed in. They first attack a broadcasting station where they see Al-Asad broadcasting, but it turns out to be a recording. Then they rescue a stranded Abrams tank called War Pig. Then they attack the capital city. However, a nuke explodes, killing Jackson and Vasquez. Griggs is not present during the detonation. In Act 2, MacTavish is tasked with finding and capturing Al-Asad. However, when it is found out that Zakhaev is supplying Al-Asad, Al-Asad is executed by Price. There is then a flashback mission where Captain MacMillan, a sniper team leader, and then-Leftenant Price are sent in to the first assassination mission issued by the British government since World War II. Their target, Zakhaev, then a rich Ultranationalist, is shot, but only his arm is lost. Back in the present, the squad evacuates the town on the Chinook "Big Bird", which has Griggs on it. Then, Soap and his SAS team, Griggs' Marine squad and Sgt.Kamarov's Russian Loyalists attempt to capture Victor Zakhaev, Zakhaev's son for information. However, just when the the strike force corners Zakhaev's son, he commits suicide by shooting himself in the head to avoid capture. In Act 3, MacTavish and his SAS squad, joined by an American sniper team and an American Marine squad, attempt to retake a launch facility recently captured by the Ultranationalists because Price knew Zakhaev was outraged by the death of his son and threatens to launch ICBMs at the US. They first rescue Griggs after he misses they landing zone. Then, they knockout the power to the ICBM facility so the Marines can breach the perimeter. Then they meet with the American sniper team, but two ICBMs are launched at the US Eastern Seaboard, which could cause 40 million casualties. They enter the facility and after retaking the facility and aborting the launch, MacTavish, Gaz, Price, Griggs, and some other squad members escape in Russian cars. Ultranationalists pursue them and an Ultranationalist helicopter damages a bridge and the men crash on, stranding the men without support. After a tanker explodes, all of the men are wounded, except Griggs, and Zakhaev comes to the bridge to observe. Griggs is shot in the head while trying to drag MacTavish to safety and Gaz is executed by Zakhaev. When Zakhaev is on the verge of killing Soap, a Loyalist Mi-28 destroys the Hind and distractes Zakhaev long enough for Price to toss MacTavish an M1911, which MacTavish uses to kill Zakhaev and his men. Russian Loyalists come to aid the men, evacuating MacTavish and attempting to revive Price, who appears to be dead when the medic attempting to resuscitate him becomes frustrated. A television news report is played, mentioning the events of the game. But the newscaster dismisses this as "leadership struggles" and "nuclear missile testing", stating that the six days that passed was now known by the public. The game features following as playable characters: *Lieutenant Price, 22nd SAS Regiment *Sergeant John "Soap" MacTavish, 22nd SAS Regiment *Sergeant Paul Jackson, 1st Force Recon Co., U.S.M.C.) *An unnamed Thermal Imaging TV Operator aboard an AC-130 gunship *Al-Fulani (the president who was deposed in the coup) *An unnamed SAS Soldier ordered to rescue a hostage on a plane (possibly "Soap" MacTavish) The game features the following as unplayable hostile characters: *Imran Zakhaev, 1st Horseman *Victor Zakhaev, 2nd Horseman *Khaled Al-Asad, 3rd Horseman Trailer The Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare trailer showed some game footage was released on April 28, 2007. In the background you can hear a speech given in Russian: Сегодня, одной нацией мы воспрянем перед лицом предательства и оккупации, which translates as "Today, one nation we shall rise before the person of treachery and occupation." Additionally, a final voice at the end speaks the Russian translation of a quote by Sun Tzu, author of The Art of War: "Every war is a lie" (Всякая война враньё). Also, the statements "Enemy forces sighted" and "American forces nearby" are said in Arabic. Video GameTrailers review 27458 Multiplayer Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare has a new mode called Hardcore. In Hardcore, damage received and inflicted increases, the heads-up display is removed and friendly fire is enabled. Standard game types such as Team Deathmatch, Deathmatch and others are included. Game Modes * Team Deathmatch - Use teamwork to kill opposing players and reach score limit. Players: 6 - 12. Score limit: 750 points. Kill: 10 points. * Mercenary Team Deathmatch - Use teamwork to kill opposing players and reach score limit. Players: 6 - 12. No parties. Score limit: 750 points. Kill: 10 points. * Free-for-All - Every man for himself. Players: 6 - 8. Score limit: 125 points. Kill: 5 points. * Domination - There are flags at certain points around the map. All flags start neutral. Teams battle to hold the most flags. Game ends when the time limit is reached, or the score limit is reached. Kill: 5 points * Ground War a combination of domination and team deathmatch. The score limit for Team deathmatch is 1000 points. More players with a maximum of 18. * Sabotage - Similar to Search and Destroy, only the bomb is neutral and there are objectives located in both teams' bases. Each team's goal is to take the bomb and blow up the objective in the enemy's base. The bomb carrier can fire his weapons, but his position will be announced periodically throughout the game. Also, unlike Search and Destroy, players will have unlimited respawns as opposed to just one per round. Kill: 10 points * Headquarters - A laptop spawns somewhere on the map. Your goal is to capture it for your team. If Team A captures the laptop, they must defend it from being destroyed by Team B. Team A will only have one respawn until the laptop is destroyed or the max time limit for the headquarters is reached. Team B will respawn at set intervals. Team earns points for every second the laptop is held. To capture/destroy a headquarters, you must stand in the area of the laptop. The more players, the faster you destroy it. A new headquarters spawns when time limit is reached or the laptop is destroyed. Kill: 5 Points * Search and Destroy - Much like Counter-Strike's bomb planting mode, there are two teams: attackers and defenders. Attackers try to plant a bomb at one of two bomb sites, and defenders try to defend the bomb sites. If explosives are planted, defenders must defuse them. Players DO NOT RESPAWN. A round is over when all players on one team are killed, or when the bomb explodes or is defused. Kill: 50 points * Team Tactical - Small team games covers Team Deathmatch,Domination,Headquarters,Sabotage and Search & Destroy Players: 4 - 6. Score limit: 500 points. Kill: 10 points. * Hardcore Team Deathmatch - Same as Team Deathmatch except weapon damage is increased and all of the HUD is removed. This is for the expert players that want to look for a harder challenge. * Hardcore Search and Destroy - Same as Search and Destroy except weapon damage is increased and all of the HUD is removed. This is for the expert players that want to look for a harder challenge. * Old School - Free for all, increased health, increased jump, no starting weapons or perks, only pickups, clip size is doubled, unlimited sprint. * Cage Match - One on one deathmatches ( Fight to the death). Maps There are 20 multiplayer maps in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare: *'Ambush' - Large desert town. Excels in Sabotage matches. *'Backlot' - Medium sized construction site and town. Great level for any mode. *'Bloc' - Large Ukranian apartment bloc very close to Chernobyl. Intense Domination matches. *'Broadcast' - Fairly Large television broadcast center. Good for most modes with plenty of people. (Only available after buying the Variety Map Pack) *'Bog' - Small desert bog. Open level, excellent for smaller groups. *'Chinatown (Carentan)' - Large Town. Windows/buildings everywhere. (Only available after buying the variety map pack) *'Countdown' - Open launch pad. Huge sight lines and dangerous maneuvering. *'Crash' - Downed Sea Knight in a desert town. Fantastic team games. *'Creek' - Big map of the great outdoors around a creek. Great sniping spots. (Only available after buying the variety map pack) *'Crossfire' - Small desert town. Intense interior fighting and strong firefights. *'District' - Large urban town with a market in the middle. Great for team games. *'Downpour' - Big rainy Russian farm. Excellent for Sabotage matches. *'Killhouse' - Tiny SAS training facility. Only good for small number of players. (Only available after buying the variety map pack) *'Overgrown' - Large overgrown rural Russian area. Sniper ghillie suits make for good concealment. *'Pipeline' - Russian trainyard. Excellent team games. *'Shipment' - Tiny Russian shipyard. Fast paced action with no hiding. *'Showdown' - Small desert arena. Great fast gameplay for small numbers of players. *'Strike' - Large urban desert town. Excellent team games. *'Vacant' - Deserted Russian office. Intense interior fighting. *'Wet Work' - Medium-large cargoship. Fast-paced Search and Destroy matches. *'Winter Crash' - Crash at night with snow and a Christmas tree in the middle of the map (Only when multiplayer upgraded to 1.4 version) (Christmas time special). Classes For multiplayer, Call of Duty 4 includes a class system which has five preset classes with default weapon loadouts and perks assigned to them as well as allowing users to create five custom classes where the user can customize their weapon loadout and three perks to assign to their character. The five default classes include Assault, Spec Ops, Light Machine Gunner, Demolitions, and Sniper class. Create a class is when the user gains enough Experience Points (XP) to become a Lance Corporal (level 4), earned by killing opponents. XP will also vary depending on the type of match the user is playing. Only three of the classes are available to a first time player; Demolitions and Sniper are unlocked as he gains more experience online and gains higher rank. The highest level is currently level 55, which unlocks Prestige mode in console versions. Players will be able to save and name custom classes for quick access in multiplayer matches. Most of the new weapons and perks are unlocked as through increasing experience ranks, but there are also a separate number of challenges associated with each weapon that will subsequently open up new add-on gear as they are completed. Ranks Unlike previous Call of Duty games, COD4 has a ranking system, which works on XP. You gain XP by completing and winning matches, killing opponents and completing challenges. There are many ranks in COD4, which roughly follow the US Marine Corps ranks, however there are a few exceptions. There are 55 ranks in total, each with its own insignia but when a player activates prestige mode; the insignia is the same for the whole of that prestige. For more information on ranks and what is unlocked as you go through them, click here. Weapons Players will have a choice of a primary weapon, a secondary weapon, and a special grenade. * Primary weapon - Players can choose between assault rifles, submachine guns, light machine guns, shotguns, or sniper rifles. There are two to seven choices in each weapon type. After a player picks a weapon, he/she can also pick attachments and camouflage to modify the weapon. * Secondary weapon - Players using the Overkill perk can choose a second primary weapon. * Side Arm - These are pistols. They can only be chosen if Overkill isn't being used. * Special grenades - There are three types of special grenades: flash, stun, and smoke. Perks Another introduction in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is the Perks system. Perks are special abilities which allow users to further customize their character to their personal play style. Each class can only have three different perks within three specific tiers. Attachments: *M203 grenade launcher - Allows the launching of high-velocity impact grenades. Ammunition is limited to two grenades, may not be restocked, and is not shared with conventional hand-held grenades. This perk is only for assault rifles and replaces perk 1. *Foregrip - Reduces recoil for shotguns and LMGs. This perk replaces perk 1. *Red dot sight - Replaces iron sights with precision reflex sight. *ACOG - Replaces iron sights with a scope. When aiming down the sights, the player's perspective will zoom in and field of view will be reduced. When aiming through the scope, all weapons will now exhibit idle sway. A special note for sniper weapons is that you cannot hold your breath using an ACOG scope. Contrary to popular belief, the scope does NOT affect effective bullet range. *Silencer - When the player fires a silenced weapon, their position is no longer revealed on the minimap. Also reduces shot loudness, muzzle flash, recoil and effective bullet range. *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight - Single player only *AN/PEQ-2A - Single player only Only one attachment can be used at a time. The game also includes customisation of the weapons with camouflage. Woodland and desert as default options, and digital, blue tiger, and red tiger after reaching 25, 75, and 150 headshots respectively. After getting red tiger camoflauge with all guns in a class, you unlock a gold camoflauge for a weapon in that class. Modifiers There are three modifiers a player can attain throughout playing multiplayer: UAV, Airstrike, and Helicopter Support. * UAV Recon - Requires three consecutive kills without dying. This modifier allows the player to see exactly where the opposing team's players are on the map unless they have UAV Jammer for perk 2. UAV also activates the (otherwise invisible) minimap in hardcore matches. * Airstrike - Requires five consecutive kills without dying. This modifier allows the player to call in a cluster bomb strike on the target of their choice. The player chooses the target by clicking on it in the map. Enemies killed by an airstrike will, of course, count towards the user's killcount, which may grant the two additional kills needed to earn helicopter support. * Helicopter Support - Requires seven consecutive kills without dying. This modifier allows the player to call for helicopter support. The helicopter circles the map, firing at opposing team members whenever they come into view, and will leave after about 2 minutes if not destroyed by enemy gunfire. There can only be one airstrike and one helicopter airborne at a time. Once earned, air support can be used instantly, or reserved for use later in the game, even after the player that earned them dies. However, if a player with available airstrike or helicopter support modifier dies and then gets three consecutive kills, he will retain his air support, and not get UAV recon. Patches The recent patch released in March 2008 for Xbox 360 and PS3 fixed certain issues pertaining to the accuracy of the ACOG scope, certain small gameplay bugs and also introduced the host migration feature. However the host migration process has been heavily criticised outside of North America due to a biased QoS procedure. In essence, North American players are often chosen over players from other countries as the host due to a superior ping. This lack of foresight by Infinity Ward has resulted in the monopolisation of hosting by North American players and consequently severely hampered the online experience for outside players due to the poor quality of connection to North American hosts. Although Infinity Ward had promised on the 4th of March 2008 to resolve the issue, as of yet no announcements have been made. Downloadable Content On April 4th, 2008, Infinity Ward released the Variety Map Pack on the Xbox LIVE Marketplace. This package was subsequently released in the Playstation Network Store. It includes four maps: *Broadcast *Creek *Chinatown *KillHouse It costs 800 MS points from the LIVE Marketplace and originally cost $9.99 from the Playstation Network. The PC version of the map pack is included for free (thanks to sponsoring by NVidia) in the 1.6 patch. PS3 & Xbox360 users in some markets are able to download the pack for free upon entering a code supplied with some 2008 game discs, in a limited offer which celebrates Call of Duty 4 receiving a "Game of the year" award. Trivia * Cpt. Price, a British character in Call of Duty, United Offensive, and Call of Duty 2, is often mistaken for returning in Call of Duty 4. If he did so, he would be at least 87 years old at the time of combat (provided that he was 20 in 1943 and CoD4 takes place in 2010). A different Price appears. * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is the first Call of Duty game to be rated "M" by the ESRB. * According to Major Nelson's Blog, on January 14th, 2008, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare surpassed ''Halo 3'' as the most played game on Xbox LIVE. One week later, Halo 3 was #1 once again, and the two games have been topping each other since. For the PlayStation Network, it has been the top played game of 2008, beating launch game Resistance: Fall of Man. * The reason that all of Call Of Duty's protagonists are never shown in full form, is because the makers of Call Of Duty (Infinity Ward and Treyarch) have said that players can imagine what the characters look like, and can choose whatever background they are from. So players can imagine Paul Jackson to be white, black or from any other ethnic background they want. So technically speaking, the protagonists have no faces! * While not explicitly stated in game, it is implied Call of Duty 4 takes place in early to mid 2011. Proof of this can be found in the opening cutscene of "All Ghillied Up", where Price references Chernobyl and how terrorists use its nuclear fuel even a decade after the disaster. Chernobyl happened in 1986, and thus All Ghillied Up is set in 1996, 10 years after. The mission takes place 15 years prior to the main storyline, thus 2011. *Captain's (Price) and Sergeants (Kamarov) seem to have an abnormally high level of military authority This was also true of the original Call of Duty where a Sergeant is often found in command of two or more Lieutenants. Of course, most sergeants would probably say this is how it should be. *Although never named, settings for the middle eastern missions of Act I include Makkah and Riyadh provinces of Saudi Arabia and the Al Basrah governorate of Iraq. These locations were never explicit to the player to recgnize because of the real-life War On Terror. External links *[http://www.callofduty.com/CoDMW Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare] *[http://www.steampowered.com/v/index.php?area=app&AppId=7940 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare on Steam] Download Resources * Call of Duty 4 Patches - No Registration Required * Call of Duty 4 Downloads at FilePlanet * Call of Duty 4 Downloads at GameSpot * Call of Duty 4 Downloads at VGPRO Category:Games